


Are we boring?

by scribbled_handwrite



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: Susan survived the gallows a second time - how doesn't matter - and left England together with Jackson and Connor to become an ordinary family ... if this is even possible.- a short story- mainly a dialogue





	Are we boring?

Shanghai, August 1899

"Matthew," broke Susan the silence of the night. "Have we become boring?"    

Jackson lowered his hand, which smeared a dark slimy substance around a cord, and lifted his head. He looked over to his wife. Her porcelain face was dirty, her hands and wrists completely littered with the black powder which she was filling with skilled hands the small tubes in front of her.

They were surrounded by these small tubes, balls and barrels with black powder as well as by cartons, boxes and glasses full of chemical materials.

The Captain turned his head to the room behind. His son was sleeping there, surrounded by similar stuff, and just an arm length away from a bunch of finished igniter cords.

„Are you kidding me?“

Susan’s glance remained serious. „Bourgeois family life in a decent neighbourhood without any shady businesses“, she resumed. „Isn't it boring?“

„Darlin‘, we’re living in a weird land where we don’t understand the language, the culture or anything else. We’re sitting on the attic of our house which is nothing but a lousy wooden shed, but which is filled with gun powder and toxins, because you thought, it would be a good deal.“

 "It is!" threw Susan indignantly in. „Usually you don’t get gunpowder of this quality and all the other stuff YOU wanted for such a good price. Who cares if the stock is a bit big? It’s not my problem if nobody wanted it.“

 „A bit big?” repeated Jackson with widened eyes. “It is Huge!  … Nobody wanted it, Caitlin, because nobody here has the capacities to store it. Neither we do. We don’t even have any employees.”

 “We are new to the business and even little Asians cost money. Own contribution is cheaper. This and the many inexpensive materials will catapult us into the profit zone in fell swoop.”

 “Yes. Materials that nobody wanted because nobody – except for us –  wants to sit on a bomb for days. One little spark and the Judge family will have a very hot appointment with the devil.“

 „Then you should shut up and move on quickly. The faster we go, the faster we get rid of all this, we can deliver and fulfil the deal. Which is – that even YOU must admit – a damned good one.“

 Jackson chuckled „Indeed, maybe the best you’ve ever made and full of irony.“

 „What’s that’s supposed to mean?“

 „We are sitting here and prepare the big firework for the glorious British Empire, for this year’s turn of the century New Year’s Eve party, to celebrate London.

Good ol’ rotten London – the city which really fucked us, were we spent the most terrible time in our lives, where you was nearly hanged twice.

 Now, they will owe us one of the greatest nights for which they will pay us a fortune. That’s what I call irony.“

 Susan lowered her head, kept silent and continued to stuff the tubes.

 Jackson slipped closer to his wife and hugged her.

 „To answer your question“, he said gently to her. „No! We will be everything, but never boring!“  

 THE END

****************************************************

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

****************************************************

 

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
